<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Just Volleyball (A Drabbles Collection) by Sittingbyawindow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395079">Not Just Volleyball (A Drabbles Collection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sittingbyawindow/pseuds/Sittingbyawindow'>Sittingbyawindow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Groping, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sittingbyawindow/pseuds/Sittingbyawindow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that I write during breaks from other things. Will vary from tame to explicit.<br/>Additional ships, characters, tags will be added as I go. </p><p>Requests are welcome!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles and One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sexy Drabbles (Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading. </p><p>Again, requests of any kind are welcome, whether it's a specific ship or idea (can be normal or sexy). Please leave them in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Voice</span><br/>
“Ahh!” Tsukishima gasped as Kuroo entered him. </p><p>Kuroo lived for every sound that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth during their romps. </p><p>Tsukishima was the type who chose his words carefully out in public. </p><p>Unless it was during a game or to make a snide remark, Tsukishima tended to withhold comment as if he were saving his voice for something more important.</p><p>Kuroo pushed his hips to meet Tsukishima’s entrance and Tsukishima mewled (fucking mewled) at the sudden movement.</p><p>It only made Kuroo growl with arousal and start to piston himself in and out, eliciting more moans and gasps from the blonde. </p><p>He hoped Tsukishima was saving his voice for him. </p><p><span class="u">Beautiful</span><br/>
“Are you doing ok, babe?”</p><p>There was only a gurgle as Tsukishima drooled on the ball gag in his mouth. </p><p>He looks positively sinful, laying stark naked on his back, gagged and handcuffed.</p><p>Laid bare, Kuroo could see the cock ring at the base of Tsukki’s penis, creating a beautiful dark pink color in contrast to the rest of his pale skin. </p><p>“Remember to hit me three times on the back if it gets to be too much,” Kuroo murmured.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and lifted his arms over Kuroo’s head so that they comfortably rested around his neck and back.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Kei,” Kuroo whispered before he began. </p><p><span class="u">Blow</span><br/>
Kuroo couldn’t help but grip onto short blonde locks as the Karasuno player’s mouth slid further down his cock. He didn’t know how Tsukishima was such a wizard at giving blow jobs, but he was so grateful. He couldn’t help but groan in pleasure as Tsukishima suck back up, tongue trailing along pulsing veins.</p><p>When he looked down, he could see Tsukishima swirling his tongue around Kuroo’s leaking tip, bruised red lips turned up into a shit-eating grin on his bespectacled face. It was just too much. </p><p>Kuroo suddenly use both of his large hands to grab the back of Tsukishima’s head and shoved his cock back down that tight throat has he came. His hips jerked with each pulse of his release. </p><p>After he was done, Tsukishima lifted his head. Golden orbs met sharp cat eyes as the blonde lasciviously swallowed Kuroo’s cum. </p><p>The Nekoma captain could only gulp air as he felt himself harden again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I've got Sunshine (Hinata/Kageyama, G-rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bleary eyed, Kageyama woke up to the sound of rain pitter pattering on his window. </p><p>It was Kageyama’s off day from practice with the Adlers and he decided to do some chores earlier. What was supposed to be a sunny day grew dark and gray with the approach of the summer squall. He blinked a few times, trying to wake up, but it was difficult to get back into gear when the atmosphere felt so heavy and dreary. </p><p>It felt depressing.</p><p>He yawned and frowned. His mind was foggy, but he felt like he was missing something important. Suddenly, his once sleep addled brain went to full attention when he realized he left his laundry out to air dry on the balcony before his nap. </p><p>He rushed out of his bedroom, heading towards the balcony in an attempt to save his, probably wet, laundry, but the effort was futile. Just as he entered the main living room, he spotted bright orange hair and a pile of damp clothes in the arms of his boyfriend. The shorter man turned to look at the shocked Adler with a megawatt smile. </p><p>“Tobio! The rain came so suddenly that the laundry got wet. But I was able to save some of it!” </p><p>Kageyama’s face relaxed and he couldn’t help but give a smile of his own. </p><p>Who need the sun when he had sunshine with him right here?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captain (Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, M-rated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My school life is overtaking me for the next two weeks so instead of my longer fic, I'm just doing a one-shot for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inarizaki’s practice ended and many of the players have already left. As captain, Kita stayed after to double check that everything was in order. It was part of his regular ritual as well as gave him a chance to process the day. His unwavering golden eyes scanned over the empty gym. </p>
<p>“Still here, Captain?” One Ojiro Aran, the on-court captain of their team, spoke up. While Kita had little play time besides minor substitutions, Aran was the team’s ace and a constant on the court. Some people outside of the volleyball team would assume that Kita would be jealous of that fact, but he truly wasn’t. Rather, he and Aran worked well as third-year teammates and “co-captains.” Also, (not that he would tell anyone else) he enjoyed watching Aran play and lead the team-his tall, strong figure was striking on the court and his powerful spikes were a sight to behold.</p>
<p>Kita made to nod at Aran’s question. This wasn’t anything new for the two of them. Aran would sometimes help Kita out-if Kita allowed it-or would just hang around to make conversation. Today, however, Kita was surprised to find that, rather than standing by the wayside, Aran somehow snuck up behind him. </p>
<p>Dark arms gently wrapped around Kita’s middle, firmly securing him where he stood. A low voice murmured in his ear, “We’re alone, Captain.” It sent a mild shiver down Kita’s spine. </p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to call me that. We’re peers.” </p>
<p>“I know,” hummed Aran, “but it just rolls off the tongue. Captain~” The nickname rolled of off Aran’s plush lip while Aran’s arms slowly diverged from Kita’s middle-one slipped its way up under his jersey while the other brushed below the waistband of his shorts. A warmth started to spread up to Kita’s face. A quiet gasp escaped his lips.</p>
<p>“Such a handsome captain… My captain...” The hands roamed further, the lower finally making purchase upon Kita’s growing groin. It palmed him above his underwear causing his hips to jolt back into Aran’s own hardness. A heady growl came out of Aran’s throat.</p>
<p>“Wait, Aran…” Kita softly moaned. The hands kept moving.</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain?” </p>
<p>“If we’re going to do this… at least look at me… and say my name.”</p>
<p>At this the hands finally paused. They slipped out of Kita’s clothes, instead placing themselves upon his waist and turning Kita to face Aran. </p>
<p>Coal black eyes met burnished brass. Aran’s lips quirked up into a smile. “</p>
<p>My Shinsuke,” he said before enveloping Kita’s lips with his own. The kiss was chaste for just a moment, before both volleyball players deepened the kiss, tongues soon interlacing together. </p>
<p>After a while, they finally broke apart, both gasping with arousal. </p>
<p>There was a moment’s pause before Aran mentioned, “my parents are working tonight, if you want to come over.” </p>
<p>“I still have things to take care of in the supply closet,” Kita replied with a smirk. The captain brushed his hand over Aran’s bulge before adding, “I could use your help, Aran.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>